This disclosure relates to mobile medical imaging robots, and to medical operating methods using such mobile medical imaging robots.
These mobile medical imaging robots usually comprise a medical imaging device supported by a vehicle, this vehicle being motorized or not. Most often, mobile medical imaging robots are free, their moving magnitude is not limited as it would be if they were for instance cable linked, that is to say linked to the structure, for example to the wall of an examination room, with a cable.
When the mobile medical imaging robots are free, they can move freely and the driving of their move is quite simple and easy, but their alimentation in power and data, for example wireless, may become more complex.
On the contrary, when the mobile medical imaging robots are cable linked to a wall, their moving magnitude is limited and causing an excessive moving magnitude may endanger the cable and or the cable connections, while at the same time the presence of permanent cable connections makes easier transfer, whether of power or data. Especially providing high alimentation power to provide high image quality during a long time will be much easier with a medical imaging robot cable linked to a wall of the examination room.
However, with cable linked mobile medical imaging robots, out of security reasons, all the more important in medical environment, moving as well as moving driving are made fully automatic, the user command being limited to a simple click asking to remove and park the robot or to bring the robot closer to an examination table, both positions being predetermined, and the traveling paths in between being predetermined too. Automatism failure is less frequent than human failure.
According to a prior art, for example described in patent applications FR 2953119 or FR 2945524, it is known a mobile medical imaging robot managed by a complete navigation system which ensures a complete security of all moves of this mobile medical imaging robot, driving of moving motorized robot being automated, but which is relatively expensive.